Brody Summers
Brody Dakota Balouch (Neé Summers) is a former Hufflepuff that graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year 2073. She recently married to Fyodor Balouch and is a top model within the Wizarding and Muggle world The Basics Name: '''Brody Dakota Balouch (Neé Summers) '''Date of Birth: '''16th June 2055 '''Age: '''20 '''Place of Birth: '''Wiltshire, England '''Current Location: '''Southern Spain '''Blood Status: Pureblood '''Relationship Status: '''Married to Fyodor Balouch '''School: '''Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry '''Occupation: '''Model Personality At first Brody can seem to be a very vain girl. And that is quite true. Brody is very pretty, and yes she knows it. She can be very flirty, and seems to like boys quite a lot, and she has learned both of these things from her cousins. But quite in comparison to the first things one would notice about Brody, she can also be quite nice, and caring. This has become a lot more apparent as she as gotten older; probably because of the fact that the girl is maturing. But Brody Summers will also be three words; Vain. Demanding Blonde. History Brody Dakota Summers was born on a pleasently warm day in the June of 2055. She was born into a rather large, vain and very influential family, whom already had 7 other children. Throughout her childhood, Brody became very spoilt, being the youngest child in the family, and girl meant that she was easily able to get whatever she wanted. She took thi s to her advantage, especially considering that her parents weren't showing with their affections for her, or any of her children. Brody found that her childhood was pretty lonely, her siblings that were even close to her age were boys, and didn't want a silly little girl playing with them, and her sisters were 12 years older than her, and not at home, as they were attending a private boarding school. This was the start of Brody becoming demanding, self-centred, and vain. But nobody seemed to mind as she grew up, so she thought that was okay, especially considering that her cousin Evolette McKenna was exactly the same way. Brody began attending Hogwarts just in time for her third year, and didn't like it straight away. She had never had to share her bedroom before, but suddenly she was now having to share a bedroom with other girls. She took a good year to get over this, but she found something that helped. She found herself a boyfriend Torin Kane. The only problem was, his friends were really annoying, and she broke off the relationship. She regretted this, because she still really liked Torin, but a few months later, during her 6th year they got back together. But this wasn't before Brody had decided that she was really falling for Torin's best friend Fyodor Balouch. These feelings did not go away, and after a few months Torin found out, and the pair split up. Brody had by now began modelling, and this was something she really loved. She soon became a very well known model, but that wasn't the only good thing in her life. She was now dating Fyodor Balouch, the love of her life. She had no regrets anymore, she had finally someone who loved her, all of her. The pair got engaged the following summer, and in May 2075 the pair got married. Brody is currently expecting their first child. Family Damien Summers - Father, 55 Elise Summers - Mother, 54 Ashby Summers - Brother, 35 Felicity Summers - Sister, 33 Gemma Summers - Sister 33 Collis Summers - Brother, 30 Breese Summers - Brother, 27 Drayton Summers - Brother, 25 Ellie May Summers (nee Schirmer) - Sister in Law, Drayton's wife Jessamine Althea Summers - Niece, Drayton and Ellie May's Daughter Edward Summers - Brother 22 Evolette McKenna - Ellerby - Cousin 22 Fia Allister - Half Sister, 20 Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2073 Category:Pureblood